Mormon meets Zootopia
by DestroyerDain
Summary: After two missionaries fall through a randomly generated portal on their mission in Germany, they find themselves in Zootopia. They think that this is a normal world, right? NOPE. (Rated K in case any violence happens, but no language will happen in this story)
1. Chapter 1, The Meet

**Enjoy this new story, I will find a way to make up for my inactivity recently!**

"Xing, you ready for today? We have a lot of people that we need to visit!" Asked my roommate, Ching. "Yes, I am, but first, we need to do our scripture studies" I said, as I was grabbing my bible. "Hang on, lemme get mine, but we will have to be fast as we have a busy schedule today" He said, as he went to grab his bible, but was stopped by something. "Xing, I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen…" Ching said, as he looked somewhat concerned. "Mm, I guess you are right, come on, let's do our bible studies and then let's go to our first appointment for the day" Ching said, as they both got out their bibles and did their daily reading. The day had been beautiful, the sky's had no clouds in sight, a lot of birds and animals were out, everybody had looked to be doing perfectly. As they were on their bikes, they had noticed some strange things along the way there, people were looking somewhat weird, everybody was acting weird like they were… ignoring them? Xing and Ching ignored this, until they noticed more and more people were doing it. "Excuse me sir, why are you staring at us? Do you have a problem?" Ching finally asked someone in German ( **They are in Germany for their mission, more information will be told at a later date** ). "You don't look like us at all" The person replied back. "we are missionaries, and we are on our mission, have you heard of Mormons?" Ching asked the person. "No, I have not, what are they?" The person asked, as Ching proceeded to tell him about the history of Mormons and who they are. "That is so interesting! Can you come to my home sometime today and tell me more about Mormons?" He asked, in amazement. "Yes, but right now, we are unfortunately late for a person we were going to meet, tell me the address and we can talk to you later, I am Ching by the way. "said Ching, as the person gave his address and told Ching about himself, as I also introduced myself. The day went on as normal, we met with our normal people and did our lessons. Later that night, they had met with the person, but Ching's concerned expression came up again. "What's wrong Ching? Is there something bothering you?" Xing asked. "I feel something very bad is going to happen around here, I don't know what though" Ching said, as we heard a loud boom and saw a bright light, in front of the person's home. We went out, only to see a gigantic portal, that started to drag Ching towards it. I had tried to grab Ching, but I was also being sucked in and then, we fell into it. I had thought that this was our ending and that we would see Christ again, but instead, we saw a bright sky. I had touched my body to see if I was still alive and to my surprise I was alive and so was Ching. "Ching, where are we?" I asked him, as he sat up in pain and looked around. "I don't know Xing, but wherever we are, it definitely isn't in our world" Ching said, as we saw a lot of... animals? crowding us and pulling out phones and recording us, along with a lot of stares. "You know, it isn't nice to stare" Ching said, as he was pulling me up. That must have startled them as some of them gasped and looked scared. We then noticed two officers come in, hands on Tasers and call for… backup? "We are friendly, hold fire please" Ching said, as he raised his hands, along with my hands behind him. "Move towards us slowly…" Said a rabbit in a police uniform. "Wait a minute… I know where we are" I said, in sadness. "Where in the world are we Xing?" He whispered to me. "We are in Zootopia.."

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter to this! Be sure to follow the story, give it review, whatever you want to do. See you next chapter (which hopefully I can get out, since school and sports are a pain). I also rechanged this chapter, as the first chapter I felt like wasn't my best work.**


	2. Chapter 2, The meet (Part 2)

**Here is the second chapter in this installment! Be sure to check the first chapter, I redid it as it originally had multiple problems. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!**

 **2 hours later**

The last two hours of our lives have been insane. We have already gotten arrested and questioned. "Xing, how did we get here in the first place?" I asked him, but he clearly looked tired, so I laid back on that question. As soon as I thought things could die down, their chief, his names Chief Bogo or something like that, comes in looking very frustrated. "Do you two… things know how much trouble you have caused for me?" He said, in a serious voice. "We are very sorry sir; We did not mean to cause trouble" We replied back. "That's what everyone says, anyways, how and want are you? And who in the world did you get here?" the chief said, in an even more frustrated look. "My name is Xing and this is Ching, we come from a place called Earth." Xing said, as he was cut off by the Chief. "This is Earth; you mean you come from another world? Are you aliens?" He said, even more frustrated now. "Probably, we don't know as we came through a random portal" Xing said, as he took a minute to breath. "Are you being ridiculous? There is no way in a lifetime, anyone can do that, and my next question is why are you wearing these clothes?" He asked, as I looked behind and saw the same rabbit from earlier and now, a fox next to her. "We wear this clothes as we are Mormons" Xing said, as everyone got a confused look. "What the heck is a Mormon? Is it your species?" He asked, with a confused and still annoyed look. "It's a religion that we believe in" Xing said, as everyone but the chief got even more confused. "We have never heard of this "Mormon" thing, and nobody has religions, whatever that is" He said. "Now, let's get to the real questions" He said, as he smiled.

 **30 minutes later**

After what was like 30 minutes of weird and interesting questions, we got a second before the rabbit and fox came in. "Hello there, my name's Judy Hopps, I work for the ZPD and this my partner, Nick Wilde," Judy said, as she put her paw out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, my name is Xing, and he is Ching" I said, as I took her paw and shook it. "Alright, we have couple more questions and you are free to go" She said, as she started asking us normal questions about "What we were and who we were" which took some time, but they eventually gave in. "Alright, gimme one moment and I will let you go" Judy said, as she and the fox walked out, to the chief. "Boy, what are we going to do Ching? We don't have anywhere to live" Ching said, in a worried look. "Don't worry Xing, we will figure something out, I promise" I said, as I tried to think of the plan we were going to do right after we are done here. "Alright, you… hoomans? are free to go" Judy said. "It's humans and we don't know where to go, we don't have anywhere to go" I said in worriness, as I saw Judy gasp. "You guys don't have anywhere to stay?" Judy said, in shock. "Y-Yes…" I said, as I studdered a bit. "You two can stay with me if you want" She said, in happiness. As soon as she said that, Ching burst out in happiness. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Ching said, as he burst out in happiness. Now, we have a plan

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I will see if I can make up for time lost someday, but for now, I am stuck with a lot of homework and sports. Once sports are done, I will have more time to put out chapter, so get hyped! Anyways, see you guys next chapter in one of my stories! Oh also, I will be changing the layout of my stories from now on.**


End file.
